Fire protection sprinkler systems have now become very common as a means to protect buildings and other property from fire. Fire protection systems are often utilized in offices, warehouses, hotels, office buildings, and now are being utilized commonly in residences, particularly in cases of new construction. It is not uncommon that a sprinkler head needs to be removed and replaced due to leakage or other defect. Prior to the present invention, it was necessary to drain the system of fire retardant fluid, which is usually water with antifreeze under pressure, remove and replace the sprinkler head, and then recharge the system with appropriate fire retardant fluid. This usually required several man hours to perform.
The present invention overcomes the cost and inconvenience of having to drain the fire protection system and recharge the system whenever a sprinkler head needs to be removed.